


Steam

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria





	Steam

Peter tipped his head back, arching from the couch into the kiss. The upside down kiss, slow and new. He reached up, but Egon pulled back and Peter tucked his hand behind his head. He twisted over and looked at his lover. He smiled slightly. His tongue tip slipped out .

 

He was surprised when his legs were lifted, the couch sank and his calves lowered onto Egon's thighs. It felt different. Didn't it? Or was he now willing to feel? It had surprised him the first time Egon had dealt with his love to sprawl over horizontal surfaces this way.

Since then, it was too bad there wasn't really study via osmosis, because if there was he'd have very smart legs. He closed his eyes. That had to have changed! The footrubs were a perk, but he'd have noticed this! He opened his eyes. He noticed Egon held no book, his left arm lay along Peter's legs, while Egon's right hand performed magic.

"Spengs?"

Egon turned, and he had the hint of a smile that normally meant the Universe had come across with some esoteric secret. Peter grinned. He stretched when Egon found a great spot. This, definitely, had changed.

"Peter."

He looked at Egon, transfixed by the even lower pitch. He pulled his legs from Egon's lap and drew himself into a kneel, straddling Egon and licking his Adam's apple. Peter worked under Egon's jaw to behind his ear. He sank into Egon's lap, kissed across his lover's face, lifting up as he lavved behind Egon's right ear. He hissed as callused fingers teased the back of his knee, the not even close tickle turning up the heat.

Egon's other hand pinched him between the shoulderblades. "Ow!" He pulled back, then comprehended where they were. Firehouse. "Oh."

"Yes, Peter."

Egon guided Peter to stand, then got off the couch himself. "Bed."

It was Peter's favorite word, and said like that... He was hardly aware of the change in venue, except that as he settled over Egon he unbuttoned his friend's shirt. Clothes were shed and they meshed together. Peter moaned as Egon's hands were everywhere. They were big enough and deft enough to be everywhere. They tipped over and Peter writhed, thighs spread wide. They shook, getting closer and closer. Egon pressed down at the small of Peter's back. Peter hitched, stilled, then came. Egon followed.

Peter's eyes opened.

Egon, and thus himself, were perpendicular to the length of their bed. "Come on, quarter turn." It took time for his long-limbed lover to get into bed the right way. Egon then promptly rolled over onto Peter. "Naptime, great idea." Peter caressed Egon's back through the afterglow and into slumber.


End file.
